Under the Influence
by Abby Lockhart
Summary: I wrote a 2nd half for this mini stand alone fic. Sara wakes up with a hangover. GSR.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here is a short little thing I wrote because I felt like it. A review would be nice, I know alot of writers are up in arms about the lack of reviews, but I wrote this because I wanted to, and sharing it with the world is just a bonus, so if someone decided to review/leave a comment then great but if not I wont lose any sleep :)

Sara Sidle wasn't the type to go out drinking after work. Occasionally she would have a quiet beer at home alone to wind down or share a bottle of wine with Grissom over a meal but to go out specifically to get drunk wasn't much like her at all. It had been a tough day, another harrowing case involving things and people she didn't want to think about. Grissom had been petulant with the whole team as the case load built during the shift, the whole team was feeling the pressure and Grissom's irratable manner and catty comments were helping no-one. Least of all Sara. Who eventually snapped back at him. They hadn't spoken all day after that. Grissom had left without saying goodbye. Sara had accepted Nick and Greg's invitation for a drink and didn't bother to call or text Grissom to tell him she would be late home.

Just as he was nodding off on the sofa, Grissom was startled by muffled sounds from behind the front door. There was some rattling of the door and a few curses and eventually he heard the key slide into the lock and Sara all but fell up the last step and through the doorway. Grissom got up and made his way over to the door, he was relieved to see Nick was the one guiding her home in her inebriated state.

"There we go, drink plenty of water and get some sleep." He told Sara.

"Thankyou for getting her home safely Nicky." Grissom patted the younger man on the arm, "And thankyou for the text message earlier." Little did Sara know Nick had sent Griss a message confirming she was out with him when Sara had let it slip they had fought and she hadn't told him.

"You're welcome boss. G'night."

"Night." Grissom closed the door and turned around to Sara lay prostrate on the sofa. He sighed and went to the kitchen to get her a glass of water.

"Am I drunk?" Sara slurred as he arrived back in the room, placing the glass on the coffee table beside the sofa.

"It would appear so." Grissom answered as he sat down in the small space between her head and the arm of the sofa. She lifted her head and scooted up the sofa to rest it in his lap.

"Don't be grumpy with meee." She whined, "I do..don't like it when you're -_hic_- all grumpy like this."

Grissom sighed and moved his hand to brush her hair out of her face. "I don't like it when you don't come home after work and don't tell me where you are." He decided, after he spoke, that it probably wasn't the best time to discuss this.

After a few attempts Sara managed to sit up, she stumbled whilst she kicked off her shoes and walked back over to where Grissom was sat, she put her hands on his shoulders for support and climbed onto his lap, straddling his legs. "I'm sorry, but that case was... and you were.." Although she seemed unable to think of adjectives at this given moment, Grissom knew what she was trying to say. He had been shocked by the case, as they all had, but the anger he felt witnessing the crime scene didn't need to be used against his team, least of all Sara.

"I'm sorry too. I was.. grumpy." He smirked quoting her. She looked adorable perched on his knee, hands around his neck, lids half shut and lips parted as she sucked in some heavy breaths. She leant forward burying her head in the space between his neck and shoulder and groaned.

"Griss."

"Uh-huh?"

"I feel sick."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey Guys, this was going to be a stand alone little piece but since I got a couple of reviews and had some spare time, figured I may aswell finish with this little second half. Thanks for reading __J_

Sara didn't remember getting into bed but when she woke up that exactly where she was. She was wearing a white vest top and cotton panties, she couldn't recall putting these on either. The room was bright, so bright that when she opened an eye it stung her retina and she snapped it back shut again. Her head pounded and the room span. She hadn't had a hangover for a long, long time. Yet here she was waking up on a Sunday morning with a horrendous headache, churning stomach and a mouth so dry she was sure her lips were now fused together! She groaned as she lay stock still in bed, in her mind this meant 'Gil, Please pass me some water.' When she didn't hear any reply she felt around in the bed next to her. Empty. 'Damn it.' She cursed to herself, this was it she was going to have to reach for the water for her self, she was sure there would be a glass of the good stuff on her bedside table, if she could just manage to reach it without knocking it over. Ok good. She now had the glass in her grasp and was steadily -still without opening her eyes - moving it towards her dry lips, what she didn't allow for was good old gravity. She tipped it towards her lips and ended up pouring the whole glass over her chest.

"Ooohhhh." She gasped, her voice hoarse, as she lay covered in water slightly confused by what had just happened. She decided maybe she should get up now, find Gil, get him to get her some new water..and a straw! She got out of bed and wobbled from side to side as she slowly found her balance, her stomach gurgled with the sudden disturbance. She opened her eyes to slits and made her way towards the stairs, not wanting to take them blindly after her luck so far this morning.

"Oh, good morning! Or should I say afternoon." Gil grinned as she met him in the kitchen. He pointed at the large clock mounted on the wall and she was shocked to see it was 12.15pm. It had been a long while since she has slept for so long without waking once.

"Do you have to speak so loudly?" She croaked, the sun beaming through the open patio doors. This time her squinting eyes were ready for the brightness and it didn't sting so much when she looked outside, she could see Bruno in the garden chasing a butterfly around the lawn.

"Feeling sensitive, dear?" He walked over to her, patting her scantily clad bottom and kissing her cheek, before he noticed her white top was see through, much to his delight. "Did you shower in your clothes?" Good grief, Grissom was aware she was quite drunk last night and her body wasn't used to such copious amounts of alcohol but seriously, had she not sobered up by now?

"No.." She glared at him, "I spilt water down me..and all over the bed." She leant more of her body against him until he finally wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She felt his chest move as he chuckled at her clumsiness.

"You're normally such a morning person."

"Not today, I feel like sh-." She buried her head in his shoulder.

"Self inflicted!" Gil jumped in, cutting her off. "Want me to cook you some breakfast, well, brunch?" She nodded against him and he tried to move away but she didn't let go.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." She sighed against his chest, really feeling the need to sit down right about now.

"Don't be, we all need to let off steam one way or another." He ran his hands up and down her back.

"Yea but I won't be going out drinking like a college girl again!"

"College girl, huh?" Gil winked as he leant down and kissed her neck. "Let's go back to bed college girl."


End file.
